1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus typified by a scanner.
2. Related Art
As an image reading apparatus, a scanner, particularly, a so-called flatbed scanner in which a read sensor travels under platen glass and reads an image, as an example, is configured to have a frame member (frame) around the platen glass as disclosed in JP-A-2012-199873 and the frame member is fixed to both the platen glass and a lower housing member (housing).
Normally, the frame member (frame), with which the platen glass described above is edged, is fixed to the lower housing member (housing) by means of fixing such as screw fixing or hook fixing. However, in a case where maintenance or adjustment is necessary after an apparatus is assembled, it is difficult to release fitting in the hook fixing and thus, there is concern that forced release of fitting will result in damage to the apparatus. In addition, when there is provided a hole into which a pin, a driver, or the like is inserted so as to release the fitting, dust, grit, or the like infiltrates inside the apparatus, which is unfavorable, particularly, for a scanner. In addition, it is time consuming and laborious to release a screw from the screw fixing and space for a screw hole is required, which is contrary to a demand for miniaturization of the apparatus.